Super Powers
by Minstrel164
Summary: After having dinner at a restaurant Kate learns of Castle's super power and in turn learns of her own super powers.


**This is a little humorous fluff piece that popped into my head and demanded to be let out. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

Super Powers

Kate did not need to check her watch to know that it was very late in the evening when she emerged from the little Italian restaurant. The evening air was cool but not cold enough for her to do up her coat. Her head was buzzing a little from the wine she had consumed during the evening. She was a little surprised that she had consumed a little more wine than she normally would during dinner. Thankfully tomorrow was not a work day. The buzz she was feeling was not all from the wine she had.

She looked back to the restaurant and a smile came to her lips. The source for her smiling was standing at the counter paying for their evening. Kate could not recall the last time she had laughed so much. He had an almost inexhaustible supply of funny stories all of them self deprecating, where he was the punch line of the story. There were moments when tears of laughter streamed down her. She laughed so much that her face hurt. She did not mind that, she did not mind that at all.

And when she wasn't laughing she was smiling.

When they had sat down at their table she had made it a point to tell him that she did not want to talk shop tonight. It had been an exhausting week with a tough case to deal with but they had managed to solve it early in the day. Instead of going out and having a few drinks to celebrate the closure of the case, she had sent Ryan and Esposito home to their loved ones whom they had barely seen all week. Kate wanted nothing more than to go home and soak for hours in her bathtub and wash away the case.

Her plans quickly changed when he had suggested they go out to dinner. She was more surprised at herself when she readily agreed. The paperwork sitting on her desk could wait for Monday she thought to herself as she rushed out of the bullpen to get herself ready.

She smiled deeply as she watched Castle shake hands with the owner of the restaurant. She knew Castle would have added a generous tip to the final bill, if the smile on the owner's face was anything to go by. She smiled even more when Castle was about to walk out but was waylaid by the owner's wife and chief cook as she presented one of his books to sign. Castle smiled as he autographed the proffered book. He added a quick peck on the woman's cheek to go with the autograph.

They were the last to leave the restaurant. They had been having such a good time here that they had lost track of time. It was if time had stood still. Only when the staff started to pack up that they realised it was time to leave.

Castle walked out of the restaurant and walked up to Kate. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her closer to him. She leaned into him.

"You want to hail a cab?" He enquired.

"Nah, let's walk." Kate replied as she put her arm around his waist.

"Sure?"

Kate smiled and nodded her head. Her apartment was only a short distance away. She had been surprised that this Italian restaurant was so close to home. Until Castle had suggested going there she did not know it had existed. The food had been fantastic but it had been the company that had made the evening perfect.

They set off down the street in the direction of her apartment. The way Kate was feeling she did not want the night to end too soon and if they took a cab it would end far quicker than she would have liked. There was a part of her that did not want the night to end.

They walked in companionable silence for a while before Kate let out a sudden yawn. Guiltily and belatedly she covered her mouth.

"Ah I see my super power is at work." Castle said grinning.

"What?" Kate dropped her hand and turned to look at him.

"It's my super power. I make women yawn." He informed her.

"Really, that's you're super power?" Beckett said rolling her eyes at him. "Fresh out of leaping tall buildings in a single bound were they?"

Castle smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, '_more powerful than a locomotive'_ in stock?" Kate said, smiling.

"Nope."

"No, _'faster than a speeding bullet'_?"

"All out apparently."

"Your super power is that you make women yawn?"

"Well it wasn't exactly the one I hoping to get when the Universe was handing them out." He said. "I was hoping for x-ray vision."

"So you have a super power?" Kate said, ignoring his suggestive leer.

Castle nodded his head. "We all have a super power." He insisted.

She did not know where this conversation was going but he seemed to be in a playful mood if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. She was game enough to play along with him.

"Really?"

"Oh yes." Castle nodded his head again.

"Okay, so what's my super power?" Kate asked.

"You my dear detective are a very special kind of person, you have three." The smile on Castle's face grew. She saw the twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Do I now?"

"Oh yes." He whispered.

Kate stopped walking. "Okay, what are they?" She demanded.

Castle moved even closer to her. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. She would not have minded if he had she suddenly realised.

"Well...you're beautiful." He whispered in her ear. His warm breath caressed her skin sending a shiver of delight down her spine. "...you're extraordinary..." he paused a moment as his smile deepened, "...and you never...ever fail to take my breath away." He breathed.

Kate felt the heat rise to her cheeks and was glad of the night masked her blushing. She found it hard to breathe all of a sudden.

"Well here we are." Castle announced as he pointed towards Kate's apartment building.

Kate's eyes followed where he was pointing but in her confusion she did not recognise her own building.

"Home." Castle prompted gently, amused.

"Wou...would you like to come up for a night cap or coffee?" Kate hesitantly, almost shyly.

Kate watched Castle's face as he considered the offer, all the while hoping he would accept. She saw the grin on his face.

"I don't know." Castle said. "After coffee do you promise to have your wicked, wicked ways with me?"

"Promise." Kate replied, trying not to laugh.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." Kate assured him.

Suddenly Rick was beaming from ear to ear.

"How can I refuse?"

Kate bit her bottom lip as she looked at him. She stepped up to him.

"And if you're a really, really good boy, Rick..." Kate purred in his ear in her most sultry voice. "...after coffee... you just might discover my fourth super power."

The smile on Castle's face faltered as his eyes widened like huge saucers, all manner of thoughts danced about in his head as the full meaning of her words sank in. Bewilderment lasted for barely a moment. The smile returned with full force. Suddenly he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Best date ever!" He shouted.

"Castle put me down!" She screamed.

"Best date ever!"

Amid Kate's giggling and shrieks Castle carried his favourite New York Police Detective into her building.

Finis

**Your thoughts would be gratefully appreciated.**

**Con **


End file.
